In Every Realm
by into infinity we go
Summary: Series of one-shots (mainly OQ), none of them related. (OPEN FOR PROMPTS) (Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots)
1. First Impressions

**That cashier is staring at you in a creepy manner so I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend, just follow my lead. - OQ AU Tumblr prompt**

 _First Impressions_

First impressions are sometimes an important thing. Okay, practically _always_ an important thing. You show up late to a job interview? It leaves your impression a little damaged, unless you have a good enough reason to be late. But, even then, you generally _never_ kiss the person that's interviewing you.

And well, he wasn't either. Well, that was because she wasn't interviewing him, but he still kissed her...

There was a simple reason behind it, though. It was the cashier looking at her, beady eyes narrowed ever so slightly in a chilling stare, eyes looking lower than they should be. It had irritated him. Yes, the woman was beautiful- he couldn't deny that fact. Lightly tanned skin, but it was clearly natural, beautiful brown eyes that captured the sunlight in the best way, and scarlet lips- definitely kissable. He couldn't help it! He _was_ only human! But he, at least, wasn't staring at her ass like the creep behind the till.

And so, Robin had done the only thing he could think of at that moment. Perhaps if he'd thought about it properly, he would have come up with a smarter idea, but it was choice in the moment. He walked over to her- slightly nervously- and tapped her on the shoulder. The brunette turned, puzzled look on her face, her slender brow arching.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Robin surged forward, joining their lips briefly. The woman's eyes widened, pushing him off her. There was now a scowl at those lips, a cold glare that could stop an entire room, to those eyes.

"What the _hell_ do you think-"

"Listen, before you yell at me.."

Even with her glowering expression, she raised a brow again.

"What is it?"

"The cashier over there," Robin explained quietly, so said cashier wouldn't hear.

"He was, uh, looking at you. More specifically, certain parts of you, and I thought he was a creep,"

"Oh _right_ , because _kissing_ a stranger in a store doesn't make _you_ any less creepier," She replied sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know. Just... I can still see him in the corner of my eye. Just..can you pretend we're a couple, get him to back off, and then you never have to see me again," He scratched behind his neck awkwardly. The woman studied him with narrowed eyes for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine. And as much as I seriously want to hate you for kissing me like that, thank you,"

"Don't mention it. And, seeing as we're a couple for the moment, my name's Robin," He introduced with a small grin.

"Regina,"

"Well, Regina, let's see how good our acting is, shall we?" Robin even offered his hand to her, biting his lip slightly. To his surprise, she took it. Regina chuckled slightly at his face.

"We're a couple, right? Couples hold hands, now let's _go_ ," She pulled him down an aisle, Robin stumbling after her.

The pair really did look like a couple, feigned arguments on why Robin couldn't buy certain things ("But _why_?" "I've already told you, we don't _need_ it!") or Regina insisting they should get the special ("Robin, it's two for one!" "I know, I see it, but why would we need _two_ lots of it?"), and then other moments, cuter moments where for a few seconds, they fooled even themselves. Like when she was inspecting a label on something, and he came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, ducking his chin to rest on her shoulder. Regina tensed when she felt him, but remembered it was for show, and just smiled fondly, placing the item in her basket and shooing him away in a teasing scold. And then it came to the time to pay, waiting in line.

It was just their luck that they had the cashier who'd been giving her the looks. Robin managed to not saying anything that would get him thrown out of the store, but made sure he gave a warning look. He took out his wallet, calmly paying for the groceries, even when Regina went to protest. He even took half the bags, helping her carry them to her car.

"You really didn't need to pay,"

"It was nothing, M'lady," Robin shrugged, but with that charming grin that flashed the dimple in his left cheek. Regina smiled, shaking her head.

"You have to let me repay you,"

"It really is nothing, I don't expect anything in return,"

"Let me buy you a coffee, at least. Please?" She unlocked her car, piling the bags into the boot. Robin helped her with the task, until finally, there were no more groceries to pack away.

"I couldn't impose-"

"And you're not, because I'm offering," There was no way she was going to give up. She was buying him a coffee at _least_ , for what he'd done for her.

"Will I win this argument?"

"No,"

"Then yes, I will allow you to buy me coffee,"

"Does tomorrow at Lunch work for you?"

"It's perfect,"

And with that, they bid their goodbyes, Regina getting into her car- after casually giving him her number- and him watching as she drove away, the goofy smile plastered on his face.

(They got their coffee, and it soon became a regular thing. And when they next went back to that store, they didn't have to pretend to be a couple, they were one)


	2. Early Hours and Late Disappearances

**Hi, sorry, I know it's 3am, and I just woke you up, but I can't find my cat.. Have you seen him? - OQ AU prompt**

 _Early Hours and Late Disappearances_

There are appropriate times to knock on your neighbour's door. Perhaps if you're out of sugar, and just happen to desperately need some more. Maybe, if you're feeling a little braver- and you have a great connection with said neighbour- you may ask if you can sleep on their couch whilst the council sort out the flooding in your flat.

However, when it is the early hours of morning, and your neighbour is probably sleeping, it is _not_ a good idea to knock on their door. Did it stop him? No.

Regina groaned, rolling over and simply burrowing further into her duvet. Whoever it was could wait; there was no way she was getting out of bed to answer that door. Even if it was the damn President. When the knocking continued, however, the brunette slowly peeled herself off the sheets, wrapping herself in the silk bathrobe hanging on her door. She moved to the door, opening it with a weary scowl.

Ah, of course. It was her neighbour. The one who'd moved in two days ago. The one with the cats. The two felines that were _forever_ slinking into her own apartment to meet her own kitten. Not that she had anything against cats- obviously not, if she owned one for herself- but it did get rather annoying, having to remove them from her place and call him _again_ to take them back.

"What do you want? You better have the _best_ damn answer for waking me up _this early_ ," Regina practically growled, crossing her arms. Robin shot her a sheepish grin, scratching behind his neck awkwardly. He hadn't been _planning_ on calling on her, but then he couldn't find Leo. And Leo didn't know the area. Heck, Leo even curled up on the other side of the bed.

Regina awaited his response with a predatory glare. If looks could kill, he'd have daggers in his heart, and would be buries six feet under. She took a minute to take in the man's appearance. Simply grey V-neck, navy pyjama pants. He obviously hadn't been planning on coming here...

...but he was here all the same, and that still pissed her off.

"I don't have all night. Oh wait, I probably _do_ now, as I have to be up in two and a half hours," She muttered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry, sorry... Look, I know I woke you up-"

" _Really, you don't say_!" Sarcasm dripped from her tone. Robin rolled his eyes.

"I know I woke you up, and I know it's 3am,"

"I am _quite_ aware of those two facts, hurry up,"

Maybe she was being a little harsh on him? No. He'd woken her up, and she had work the next day. Robin shifted his weight nervously, biting his lip.

"The thing is... I lost one of my cats... You haven't seen him, have you?"

He lost...one of his _cats_. He _woke her up_...for one of his _cats_. This was ridiculous!

"You're kidding me? You _knock at my door_ at _3am_ because you lost your damned _cat_!?" Regina's eyes narrowed. Her neighbour's expression looked even more sheepish, his eyes on the floor.

"Yeahhhh..."

As much as she _despised_ this man right now (oh, and how she _did_ despise him) there was a clear look of worry in his eyes. Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"I just, I know sometimes he sneaks into your place, and I spent an hour searching my place and the actual apartment block..."

"What's his name? You never told me, all those times he came in here along with the other one,"

"About that..." Robin chuckled slightly.

"Oh Gods, what? Please tell me your cats have normal names..."

"I could tell you that, but it would be a lie,"

Regina ran a hand over her face. He was one of _those_ owners.

"Tell me.."

"Rowena Ravenpaw...and Leonardo DiCatrio, Ro and Leo for short,"

The brunette almost _cried_. Why couldn't he just _name his cats something normal_? She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"...You named your cats after a Harry Potter character, and a famous actor?"

"Yep..."

"Right, I haven't got time to tell you need to think normally. I'm assuming it's Leo that's missing?"

"Yep,"

"Come on in, search, if he's not here, then tough. I can help you look tomorrow after I get home," Regina pushed herself off the doorway, not bothering to hold the door for him. She started off down the hallway, expecting him to follow. Robin quickly stepped inside, shutting her door.

"And I swear, if you _ever_ wake me up at this hour _again_ , you will wish for Hell," She grumbled, walking into the living room.

"Right, let's search,"

And so they searched, Robin calling "Leo!" or "DiCatrio!" (and her suppressing more groans because of the bloody _name_ ). Eventually, her own cat padded out, his head tilted curiously at the two. Regina reached out to pet him, and the black kitten nuzzled into her palm, purring.

"What's its name?" Robin asked, smiling. With gentle fingers, he smoothed the animal's black fur.

"His name is Prince,"

"You laugh at me, when you called your cat _Prince_?" He shut up when she glared at him.

"Right, sorry, sorry," The Brit placed his hands up surrender, continuing to search.

"Leo, you in here?"

They spent another hour searching, Robin also attempting to make small talk. Regina rarely responded to him, still holding the grudge of being woken up to search for this animal. But eventually she finally chatted with him...even chuckling at some points (not that she would _ever_ admit it to any breathing soul). It turns out Leo _had_ snuck into her apartment, and was curled in the back of her closet, amongst a self-made nest of shirts and jumpers. Regina arched a brow, deciding whether or not to be irritated by the feline sleeping in _her_ clothes. But...it was actually a rather cute thing, she supposed...

Robin gently picked DiCatrio up, settling the cat against him. The animal purred quietly.

"I'm ever so sorry about all of this, I had no idea he'd snuck in again-"

"It's fine. As long as you don't wake me up next time,"

"Are you prompting me to pick your lock?" Robin smirked, mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

"You know how to do that?"

"Wait and see,"

(So she does. When he does pick her lock, she finds flowers in the morning, and the next morning, there's chocolates, on the third morning, there's a necklace. And on the fourth morning, she simply finds a note saying _Dinner tonight?_ scrawled in surprisingly...elegant handwriting, and Regina can do nothing more then smile and accept)

(Two years later, on their anniversary, she wakes up to find a ring box on the counter, with a note saying _Will you marry me? (and stop me from naming more cats?)_ in the same elegant handwriting from the man she loves, and of course she says yes, hugging him tightly)


	3. Shattered Silence

**OQ prompt- "You don't care, no one does."**

* * *

 _Shattered Silence_

"You don't care, no one does." It's practically a whisper, a quiet voice lost to the silence around her. He doesn't respond. He watches her. _He doesn't respond._

The moon peeks through the darkened clouds, its presence reminding her that she's _alone_. Because he doesn't care, no one does. And she's _tired_. She's so damn _tired_ of pretending everything is okay. She's so damn tired of smiling everyday, tired of talking, tired of laughing and chatting, tired of pretending that there's no hole inside of her chest.

 _She's so damn tired._

His gaze is heavy, somehow, she can feel it, but she doesn't want to turn around and see him. She doesn't want to count every hue in his eyes, she doesn't want to follow the lines of his face, she doesn't want to see the dimple that creases his left cheek. She just wants someone to _care_ , she wants someone to _listen_ to the screams that never leave her lips, to _hear_ the empty tone that laces each word she speaks, to _see_ the hollowness to her eyes. But no one does.

 _Because no one cares._

Regina stares at the almost black outline of the trees around her, tears coming to her eyes without her permission. She doesn't stop them from falling, however, allowing several to roll down her cheeks, quickly followed by more. She doesn't make a sound as she cries, and her face is still expressionless. Everything is silent. _He's_ still silent. She wanted to scream at him, tell him to say _something_. She wanted to curl into his arms and let him protect her, like he always did. She wanted _him._

 _But he didn't care, no one did._

"Why? Why is this all so hard?" It's to herself, not him. Regina knew the answer, of course she did: " _Because life isn't fair_." " _Because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger_." But what if she didn't _want_ to be strong? What if she just wanted to hide away from everything, everyone, and break down- further than she already had? What if this _had_ killed her already? What if- She shook her head, with a bitter, humourless chuckle. The tears stop.

It's the first time that night that she realises how cold it is, the chill creeping through her jacket, through her gloves, holding her hand because _he_ wouldn't. She doesn't shiver, she doesn't respond, she just stands. Still. Silent. She can still feel his gaze, burning into her.

"You said I was your future." Again, to herself, though maybe it was to him. "You said I was your future." And she found herself saying it over and over, each times different, voice slowly rising. The tears were coming again, she felt them, trailing down her cheek, hot tears that wouldn't stop.

"Your _future_ , damnit! You talked as if we had one, you talked as if none of this would happen, because you didn't _know_. And I shouldn't be mad at you, because you _didn't know_ , and neither did I. I shouldn't be mad at you, but I _am_. I'm mad because you had to be true, and good, you had to live by your code, and you had to be a hero. It's who you-" She didn't finish the sentence. For the first time that night, for the first time in days, _weeks_ , she let the cries become audible. She let the despair that she'd hidden away, break free and wrack her body with sobs. _He didn't move to comfort her_. Regina fell to the ground on her knees, the only sound was her cries, her sniffles.

" _Say something!"_ She finally breaks. _"Please!"_

She's met with only silence.

And then she can't feel his gaze anymore. And it's comforting. No, no it's not. No, she needs him to be here. No, come back. _No_.

Regina whirls round to face him, to repeat herself, prepared to be angry, prepared to see his face. She was met with nothing.

Another sob sounds.

 _Because not even Robin's ghost cared enough to stay._


	4. Band Aids and Cuddles

**OQ prompt- "Regina falls and hurts herself and Robin takes care of her"** (sent by beautifullife0)

* * *

 _Band Aids and Cuddles_

He may have not known a lot of things, like how to use the cooker thing- the _oven_ as Regina called it- or how to drive the _car_ \- which was ridiculous, what was the need for them, when you could simply ride a horse?- but if there was one thing he _did_ know, it was that the crash he'd just heard from upstairs was bad.

"Regina?" Robin called, taking the stairs two at a time, a frown already creasing at his brows. "Regina, are you okay?"

"Just..fine..." She came out from the bedroom, hair dishevelled just slightly, standing awkwardly on one ankle. He could spy a small cut on her forehead, half covered by her hair.

"I, er, I dropped something, that's all."

"Did that 'thing' happen to be yourself? You're quite evidently hurt, you're not putting any weight on your left ankle, Regina. Come on, I'll get the green box thingy- what'd you call it? Ah, _first aid_ box."

"Robin, it's not necessary. I'm _fine_." The brunette replied stubbornly. To prove her point, she took a step forward, only to wince and stumble forwards, Robin's arms catching her before she fell a second time. He rose a brow, shaking his head.

"Come on, I'm helping you, whether you like it-" The thief paused, arms swiping by her legs, picking her up into his arms easily- Regina squeaking with surprise. "-or not. Downstairs we go."

Hushing the queen's protests, he began walking down the stairs, going slowly so he didn't trip. When they were safely down, he still refused to put her down until they were by the couch. Regina glared half-heartedly up at him, crossing her arms.

"Robin Hood, that was completely and utterly _unnecessary_!"

"You loved it really." Robin smirked, kissing her cheek. "Now, wait here, I'm going to patch you up, and you're not going to protest about it, because I'm _helping you_."

"I hate you." Regina grumbled, red lips set in a slight pout. There was no truth to that statement, no malice or cruelty. The thief just shook his head, moving out of the room to collect the first aid box. When he came back, Regina was attempting to stand.

"Uh uh, nope. Stay where you are, you're _injured_."

"I have _magic_ , Robin. I'll heal it myself, and-"

"Stop being so stubborn, and let someone care for you for once." He set the box on the coffee table, flipping it open. Studying each thing inside, he finally removed a plain band aid. Robin gently moved her hair to the side so he could apply it to her cut.

"What happened, anyway?"

"It was these damn heels." Regina nodded towards her shoes, wincing as her ankle throbbed. "I was walking, and I guess the heel twisted, I fell. I think I hit my head on something on the floor."

Robin moved to her ankle, wrapping an ice pack in a cloth and holding it to the swelling area. So it would stay there, he tied the cloth around it, knotting it not too tightly, and moving back to her side.

"There, all done. See? That wasn't _so bad_ now, was it?" He teased, pulling her closer. Regina placed her head on his chest, feigning an exasperated sigh.

"Have I ever told you how much you irritate me?"

"Many times. You love it really, My Queen."

A half hearted grumble.

"You're right."

"I'm sorry?" Robin cupped his hand around his ear, grinning. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said you're right." Regina huffed, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

"Oh my, it's a miracle! Regina Mills isn't right!" He shifted so they were lying down, making sure her ankle would be okay first. The queen beside him automatically curled into his side, hand on his chest, idly tracing patterns with her finger. A comfortable silence fell between them, both turning to their thoughts for a moment. It was Regina who broke it, hesitating just slightly.

"Robin?"

"Yes, M'lady?"

"Thank you. For helping, for helping when I told you not to, for being annoyingly persistent so much that it doesn't become annoying."

"Any time, Regina. It's my job to annoy you when you're being stubborn. If I didn't do it, who would?" He smiled, dimple creasing his left cheek. Regina shook her head, chuckling.

"I suppose you're right,"

"I'm always right, My Queen."

"I beg to differ, thief. I-"

She never got to finish the sentence, his lips pressing against hers to shut her up. Regina hummed, breaking away for air after a moment.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad to let you help me.." She commented, placing her head on his chest, closing her eyes.


	5. Goodbye

**"I miss you," -OQ prompt**

 **Don't forget to Review!**

 _Goodbye_

It was cold in the graveyard, freezing even. But her focus was not on the fact that she was shivering, or that her fingers were numb, it was on the grave in front of her, the grave that she'd _never_ wanted to see.

 _His_ grave.

A trembling hand crept from her pocket, tracing the lion crest etched into the marble. His tattoo. His _damn_ tattoo. The tattoo that meant so much, the lion tattoo. Her fingers brushed over the engraved message, the words falling from her mouth as each letter was explored with a painted black nail.

" _Robin Hood. Devoted father, lover, and leader. Gone from our sight, but not from our souls. A true hero, forever in our hearts."_ her voice quavered with each word, her hand dropping back to her side.

"I miss you..." Regina breathed, not fighting the tears that welled, glazing over chocolate irises. "I miss you _so so much..._ You weren't supposed to leave, not that soon.. It should've been _me_ , not you. It should've been _me_! He was supposed to kill _me_ , not you, and how can I be angry that you were a hero? How can I be? But the thing is, I am... because if you hadn't been a hero, you would still be here, you would still be with your son, with your Merry Men. People would bound to have gotten over my death sooner or later, after everything I've done, but you... you touched the hearts of so many, Robin. And I know you would've taken care of Henry, you would've acted as his father if I had died, if things had gone the way they were supposed to," she took a breath, kneeling by the marble grave, kneeling and then sitting, leaning against it. It was almost as if she was expecting it to be Robin, as if she was expecting his hand to wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer to him like he used to.

"I shouldn't be mad at you, but I am," the brunette repeated, "because you're dead, and with you I was happy. Now that you're gone, everything's come crashing down and honestly, I don't know if I can survive it this time. I've survived my world crumbling many times, but this is the one that's going to kill me I think. Every other time, someone was here for me, for a while it was you, and now who will it be? You're not here to convince me it's going to be okay," her voice trembled, hand shaking. Regina Mills did not cry often, but it had been a while since she'd let herself say everything that was on her mind. To him, at least.

 _The last time she'd done it, he was standing by her, looking at her. The last time she'd done it, he was breathing. The last time she'd done it, he was alive._

She didn't say anything more for a while, head leant against the marble, tears running down her cheeks. She needed him to be here, she needed him to wipe away her tears and hug her tightly. She needed him to tell her a joke, needed to see his grin again. The grin that illuminated his face, that made his eyes sparkle and a dimple crease his cheek. Maybe this was all a nightmare? Some wicked joke her mind was playing on her whilst she was actually sleeping - in his arms - and when she woke up, he would be there with a gentle smile, asking how she slept. She would tell him about the nightmare, he would say that no fear, she was stuck with him for a while longer and he wasn't easy to get rid of. She would gently swat his shoulder, rolling her eyes, but a smile would creep onto her face because _damnit_ he made her happier than anyone had in a long time. This was all a nightmare, right? That tight feeling in her heart was just her body telling her to wake up, right? _Wake up, wake up, wake up..._

...but no, when she opened her eyes, she was still in the graveyard. The cold was still swirling around her. The grave was still beside her. The man she loved was still dead.

"Why am I still here? I know you're not coming back, as much as I try to convince myself this is all fake, I know it's real. So why do I keep coming back here, the place that reminds me more and more of the reality? You know, I can barely go into my own _office_ without breaking down. Every time I look at the floor, it's like I expect to see your body there, Robin, and that terrifies me. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to get that image out of my head." maybe she was crazy, coming here simply to talk to nothing but a carved message? Maybe crazy was better than being heartbroken. Maybe another curse would spread and cause her to forget everything, forget him... Did she really want that? Sure, every memory now made her want to cry, but without those memories, who would she be? If Robin had never existed in her life, what would she have become? There were pros and cons to both forgetting him and continuing to live with the heartbreak.

"See, even when you're dead, you still irritate me, thief," the queen chuckled shakily, a weak smile crossing her lips, "I still can't make up my mind over you. Gods, I remember the first time I couldn't... It was the tattoo, see? If you hadn't had that damn tattoo, everything would have been different, but it reminded me of a time when I was too weak, too _scared_ , to go after what I really wanted. I didn't believe that after all those years, you'd turned up in my life again. It was as if I fell for you straight away, which is stupid because love at first sight doesn't exist. I reckon it was just fate pulling on the strings. We have Mary Margaret to thank for me finally deciding to act on my feelings. Strange, right? Snow actually came in use for once. And I realised I couldn't be scared anymore, otherwise you would go before I even had the chance, and that would've been more painful, so I did it. I acted on my feelings and I kissed you, Robin Hood, and it felt so damn good. Honestly, I was still scared, part of me thought you didn't like me back, that I was making it all up in my head... I wonder what would've happened if I had turned back like you'd suggested, back in the tunnel.. I forgive you, you know, for getting angry at me. I forgive you. You were worried, it's not your fault..." Regina took a breath, momentarily stopping her speech. Huh, this actually felt pretty good. She shifted just slightly, curling her fingers over and over to try and warm her hands.

"I love you, Robin Hood, and I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving you, not completely. Is it completely cliché and overrated to say you stole my heart? Actually, like I said a while ago, you can't steal something that's been given to you. The only problem is, how do I follow my heart when my heart is buried six feet under? It was given to you, but never given back... You taught me how to love, Robin, but you never taught me how to stop so now I have to continue my days missing you. I tried- I tried finding the gift Roland left for me the other day... It was the feather left from your arrow, but it didn't work.. It was trying to find _you_ and you're _gone_ ," another chuckle, this one tearful, "Seems I'm just unlucky in love, maybe it was never truly meant to be,"

That was the thought that terrified her. What if this fate malarkey was just bullshit? What if fate was only a cruel trick, used to merely put two souls together, only to pull them apart? Doubting herself again. She hadn't done that in a long time, _he'd_ always convinced her that she was doing a great job, or that she'd tried her hardest, or that what she'd done was enough. It was only now that Robin was gone that Regina realised how much she depended on him. The brunette forced herself to stand, sniffling and wiping away any remaining tears. With a touch barely there, she traced his name and crest once more. And then she forced herself to take a step back. And another. And another. She forced herself to turn around, despite the new tears threatening to spill.

"Goodbye, Robin Hood,"


End file.
